La balada de Inuyasha y Kagome
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común el Anillo único y la Shikon no Tama? Kagome e Inuyasha lo descubrirán. "Un anillo para conquistarlos a todos... una perla para dominarlos a todos..."


Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues la historia original pertenecen a la escritora de Mangas Rumiko Takahashi. Las alusiones a la otra historia pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Lo único mío ha sido la idea, la cual expongo sin ánimo de lucro.

-kkkkk- - hablan los personajes

-**kkkkk**- - piensan los personajes

* * *

Hoy era el día.

Oh, sí; hoy ella haría eso que tanto tiempo estaba deseando, eso que tanto tiempo anhelaba y que por las diferentes situaciones no había podido realizar aquello. Sí Kagome Higurashi, de quince años de edad, estudiante de instituto y recolectora de fragmentos en la época feudal japonesa a tiempo completo, tenía ganas, pero muchas y muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Se puso cómoda, algunos hubieran pensado que intentaba ser sexy con la camiseta holgada y los pantalones extremadamente cortos dejando ver sus largas y perfectas pernas. Lo único que no cuajaba en la ecuación es que estaba sola, y sola es como quería estar.

Se fue a la cocina en busca del gran bol de palomitas que había metido cinco minutos antes en el microondas… sí mentes sucias… Kagome Higurashi iba a ver por fin _esa _película. Necesitaba estar sola para verla.

Puso el DVD en marcha. La banda sonora de la gran y fabulosa película sonaba mientras en la pantalla aparecía el menú. Con el mando en la mano y sentada en pose de indio americano en el suelo, con los cojines alrededor y el bol en la mesa, Kagome se dispuso a darle al play.

La voz de una voz en off femenina la condijo por un mundo de parajes imaginarios y perfectos. Emocionada empezó a mirar la pantalla, poniéndosele los pelos de punta con la magnífica historia que escuchaba y veía. Sus sentidos estaban complacidos y extasiados, dejándola completamente absorta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cierto hanyou, salía de cierto pozo devora-huesos con su acostumbrado mal carácter renegando en voz baja por tener que perder el tiempo en busca de Kagome. Naraku había desaparecido por ahora y la muchacha había huido a su casa mientras él estaba estampado en el suelo a cinco metros bajo la superficie del mar.

No era estúpido, sabía que Kagome necesitaba estar con su familia y que cada vez que la muchacha traspasaba el pozo, tanto ella como sus seres queridos temían que no pudiera volver.

¡Pero él nunca habría dejado que esto pasara! Antes moriría para que Kagome estuviera bien, lo había prometido. Salió de la caseta del pozo y olisqueó el aire. Kagome estaba en casa y estaba sola. De un salto, subió a la ventana de la muchacha esperando encontrándosela allí durmiendo o estudiando. Pero la habitación con olor a flores silvestres estaba completamente vacía.

Ya dentro de la habitación, se puso a buscar indicios de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y le crispaba los nervios. Escuchó voces de abajo pero no percibía ningún olor… ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando? Abrió la puerta cuando escuchó un gritito de Kagome. Temiéndose lo peor, bajó de un salto las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, asustado y con la espada desenfundada. Lo que encontró allí lo dejó estupefacto.

La sacerdotisa, Kagome Higurashi, estaba sentada mirando aquella caja mágica donde había muchas imágenes de bosques verdes y gente con ropajes mucho más raros que los que Kagome llevaba. La voz de una mujer salía del aparato mientras le mostraba los desastres de una batalla.

… _Traicionó a Isildrur hasta llevarle a la muerte. Y aquellos hechos que nunca debieron caer en el olvido, se perdieron en el tiempo. La historia se convirtió en leyenda y la leyenda en mito, y durante 2500 años el anillo pasó desapercibido. Hasta que, cuando se presentó la ocasión embaucó a un nuevo dueño._

_-Mi tesoro_

_El anillo acabó en las manos de la criatura Gollum que lo escondió en las profundidades de las Montañas Nubladas y allí le consumió._

_-Él vino a mí. Todo mío, mi vida, todo mío… Mi tesoro… ¡Gollum!_

_El anillo proporcionó a Gollum longevidad antinatural, durante 500 años envenenó su mente y en la lúgubre caverna de Gollum, espero. _

_La oscuridad negó los bosques del mundo. Llegó el rumor de que una sobra crecía en el este, el murmullo de un temor sin nombre; el anillo de poder lo percibió, su hora había llegado. Abandonó a Gollum, pero algo ocurrió al margen de la voluntad del anillo, fue recogido por la criatura que menos cabía imaginar…_

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_Por un Hobbit, Bilbo Bolson, habitante de la Comarca_

_-Un anillo_

_-¡MI TESORROOOOOOOOO! Perdido_

_Pero pronto llegaría el momento en que los Hobbits, tendrían en sus manos el destino de todos…_

-¿Qué mierdas es eso Kagome? – la pregunta ruda del hanyou fue tan cerca de la muchacha, la cual estaba ensimismada por la película, que no pudo evitar dar un grito de terror mientras saltaba de los cojines y miraba hacia atrás. La cara de espanto de la muchacha se transformó en enfado

-¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha? – la joven se había levantado y había parado la imagen mientras encaraba al hanyou – te dije que estaría aquí hasta mañana y te dejé bastante claro que no quería que vinieras.

-Dijiste que querías pasar tiempo con tu familia y te encuentro aquí viendo esa cosa y sola. ¿Por qué me has mentido? – Kagome levantó una ceja mirándolo irónicamente. ¿Él se atrevía a decir que ella mentía?

-Inuyasha, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones igual que tú no me las das a mí – Inuyasha sintió como si Sesshomaru le hubiera atravesado el corazón otra vez – volví antes de ayer, me puse al día con los estudios y ayer estuve con mis amigas y con mi familia. Hoy han decidido salir a visitar a un primo mío que se hospeda temporalmente en Nerima, muy cerca de aquí. Pero yo he decidido quedarme para descansar un poco – movió el cuello de lado a lado haciendo que las vértebras crujieran poniéndose en su sitio – así que he decidido ponerme a ver esta película.

-¿Es ficción?

-Por desgracia – Inuyasha se sentó a su lado meintras ella hablaba – los malos son malos, pero los buenos son buenos , **y están buenos** – dijo mientras pensaba estas últimas palabras – además, las criaturas, los seres que viven en la tierra media son completamente diferentes desde los malvados orcos hasta los mágicos elfos. – Inuyasha miraba fascinado a la muchacha - ¿quieres verla conmigo?

-¿Eh? – Inuyasha estaba fascinado, pero no por la película, sino por Kagome, la cual llevaba una camiseta que le podía hacer claramente de vestido y unos pantalones más cortos que su uniforma habitual. Llevaba recogido el pelo en una coleta alta donde algunos rizos le salían juguetonamente. Se sonrojó severamente y giró la cabeza, mientras cruzaba los brazos – Feh, haz lo que quieras – Kagome lo interpretó como un sí y volvió a darle al play. Aun le quedaban dos películas más por ver.

Después de casi diez horas de película, hanyou y humana habían acabado con la trilogía del señor de los anillos versión extendida. Kagome suspiraba de la emoción contenida mientras el hanyou estaba serio. La sacerdotisa pudo percibirlo y mientras se levantaba para dejar el bol de palominas, el cual habían llenado unas cinco veces, intentó sonsacar la información al hanyou.

-¿No te ha gustado? – Inuyasha la siguió por instinto, llegando a la cocina – pareces enfadado

-Es que… ha habido cosas que me parecen extrañas – él se sentó en la mesa mientras Kagome fraga los platos que quedaban

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ese anillo… ese anillo me recuerda a la Perla, Kagome – la joven dejó de fregar y lo miró. Sí, ciertamente la historia tenía su parecido. Un anillo para controlarlos a todos y una perla para controlarlos a todos…

-Y ese tal Gollum, podría ser perfectamente Naraku – Inuyasha sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la mujer. Esta negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con los platos – pero tienes razón la perla domina a la gente con la que está para conseguir un único objetivo, que el mal sobrepase al bien. El anillo único había sido forjado por Saurom para gobernar a toda la Tierra Media, pero lo había creado con conciencia propia. El anillo quería que el mal también se sobrepusiera al bien.

-Con la diferencia de que puede conceder deseos

-Sí, pero te da el poder suficiente para llevarlos a cabo – acabó de enjabonar el último plato y se dispuso a enjuagarlos – lo malo, es que tanto uno como otro hacen daño a las personas y pueden separar a seres que se quieren – a los dos, les vino la imagen de Arwen y Aragon, siendo separados para poder acabar con el anillo

-La perla no podrá separarnos, Kagome – Inuyasha se había levantado y había dado la vuelta al cuerpo de la mujer para que lo mirara de frente – ni la perla, ni Naraku. No dejaré que nada malo te pase – los dos eran consientes de que la batalla final estaba cerca, las cosas estaban muy revueltas desde el último enfrentamiento – volverás sana y salva

-Eso es lo que hizo Aragon con Arwen, para que ella pudiera vivir con su familia y sacrificó su amor

-Y yo lo haría también – Inuyasha había mirado hacia otro lado rojo como un tomate – te prometí que volverías sana y salva y no dejaré que nada malo te pase

-¿Por qué..?

-¡Ya estamos en casa! – tres voces llegaron desde el recibidor cortando la animada conversación de la pareja

-Hoy nos quedaremos a dormir, pero mañana nos vamos – sentenció el hanyou antes de que entrara la familia.

-¡Hola Inuyasha! ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Mi primo me ha enseñado un juego con unas castañas ¿quieres saber cómo se hace? – Inuyasha siguió al niño sin decir nada más.

La cena transcurrió amenamente para la familia Higurashi y para Inuyasha, quien se sentía como de la familia. Acabó con las existencias de ramen y con los nervios de Kagome, pues no dejaba de practicar junto a su hermano un truco con unas castañas…

Cuando se dispusieron a dormir, cada uno se acomodó en sus lugares respectivos: ella en la cama y él en el suelo, al lado de ella, con la espada en lo alto. Kagome apagó la luz pero no se durmió, no dejaba de pensar en los paralelismos que había visto en la trilogía del señor de los anillos con su vida actual.

-Duérmete, Kagome – el hanyou percibía la respiración agitada de la muchacha – mañana saldremos temprano

-Lo siento, es que me has hecho pensar en lo parecidos que son nuestras vidas con las de la historia de Tolkien…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El amor de Arwen, Aragon y Eowen – fue lo único que dijo la mujer. Inuyasha enfocó a el hombre y las dos mujeres una morena y otra rubia que aparecieron en la caja mágica – se parece demasiado a nosotros

-Son de mundos diferentes – recordó que una era de una raza y otro de otra… Inuyasha resopló – los humanos, mejor con los humanos

-El amor puede mover montañas, Inuyasha – Kagome había encendido una luz – pero yo no me refería al tema de las razas sino a que Eowen se sentía como una intrusa con Aragon, aunque sentía… afecto, un gran afecto por él – no se atrevía a decir amor, pues no se atrevía a ser rechazada nuevamente – es como yo me siento con el tema de Kikyou

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, el hombre de la película no sent´ñia nada pro la rubia, simplemente quería a la otra – algo, por sorprendente que fuera, hizo clic en la cabeza del hanyou y una idease le forjó en su mente. ¿Pudiera ser que con su actuación ella pensara que él solo quería a Kikyou? No podía evitar sentir la deuda que sentía hacia la sacerdotisa del pasado, pero no significaba que no sintiera nada por Kagome…

-A veces pienso, que si no hubiera nacido, nada de esto hubiera pasado

-¿Cómo?

-Si no hubiera nacido, la perla hubiera desaparecido. Ni el padre de Shippo, ni la familia de Kouga, Miroku posiblemente hubiera seguido con sus mañas pero sin un vórtice en el brazo… si yo no hubiera existido, la perla tampoco y eso significaría que no habría Naraku y que tú, hubieras podido vivir felizmente al lado de Kikyou y…

-Para – ordenó enfadado Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama, encarando a la joven – primero – levantó el dedo índice – que tu no hubieras nacido no significa que la perla no apareciese, aunque tu vida esté ligada a la perla, tú no has nacido solo para ella. –Levantó el segundo dedo, el corazón – segundo, partiendo de la base de que la perla aun existiera, Naraku habría aparecido y habría atacado a Miroku, seguro que también a Sango y a Shippo. Todo por buscar la maldita joya. El problema es que yo seguiría colgado en aquel árbol - señaló la ventana – y no habría podido ayudarlos. Y tú, al no haber nacido tampoco podrías. – Kagome fue a decir algo pero el hanyou se mostró impasible – y tercero y último - añadió levantando el dedo anular – en el caso de que la perla no hubiera existido, yo nunca habría podido estar con Kikyou, porque una sacerdotisa no puede unirse a un monstruo como yo, - Kagome frunció el ceño - al menos no una sacerdotisa de mi tiempo -susurro con una sonrisa - Necesitaba la perla para eliminar esa parte y convertirme en humano. Por tanto, sin esa joya no hubiera sido feliz de ninguna de las maneras. Sin tu nacimiento, no hubiera sido feliz Kagome – ella se había levantado y apoyaba la espalda a la pared con las rodillas dobladas y se las cogía abrazándose a sí misma – y estoy seguro que todos, si les dieran la oportunidad de elegir dejar las cosas como están o cambiar el que tu nacieras, lo dejarían estar… pues tú has hecho mucho más.

-Eso es afirmar mucho

-Yo perdí cincuenta años de mi vida, Kagome, y perdería otros cincuenta más – ella levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos dorados que tenían una extraña luz – y ahora duérmete, porque aunque mañana estés cansada, volveremos al Sengoku – se levantó sin más y se fue a su rincón, poniendo la misma pose para dormir

-Buenas noches a ti también, Inuyasha – Kagome apagó la luz y se durmió. Le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro del hanyou pero antes de pensar más se durmió.

Años después, con la muerte de Naraku, la destrucción de la perla y el retorno de Kagome, hubo una ceremonia entre el hanyou y la humana prometiéndose amor eterno en el que se añadió una pequeña tradición occidental que se hacía en el tiempo de Kagome y que pronto todos aquellos que se casaran en la aldea seguirían, la entrega de anillos.

Para sorpresa de la sacerdotisa del futuro, Inuyasha le entregó dos anillos que había hecho él, en los que se podía ver las letras perfectamente tallada en élfico. Ella lo miró y él le guió el ojo. Posiblemente no sería el anillo único para dominarlos a todos, pero aquel sería el único anillo que demostraba el dominio mutuo que compartía con su marido.

-Lástima – le habría dicho Kagome a Inuyasha al amanecer del día siguiente – este año estrenaban la película del Hobbit – besó el torso desnudo de su marido mientras él le acariciaba el cabello – es la historia anterior al Señor de los Anillos, habría estado bien verla.

-Feh – el hanyou retorcía suavemente los dedos entre los tirabuzones de su mujer – tu hermano me dio los cinco libros de ese tal Tokien o Torki, siempre nos lo puedes leer – la mujer lo miró extrañada y él le señaló una estantería en la cabaña. En ella se podía ver los libros de "El Hobbit", "El señor de los anillos" la trilogía y "El Silmarillion" – nuestros cachorros tendrán lecturas para muchas noches – su mujer se levantó lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara a él y lo besó.

Puede que no existiera el mundo que había creado Tolkien, que el amor que se procesaban Beren y Lúthien o Aragon y Arwen no existiera en la vida real… pero había aprendido gracias a su marido, que la realidad era mucho mejor que la ficción.

Muchísimo mejor.

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez… sí ya sé, parezco la luz de un faro, aparezco y desaparezco cuando menos te lo esperas xD

Bueno, el motivo de querer hacer algo de esto es que… me apetecía enormemente. Hacía tiempo que la idea me rondaba por la cabeza pues ¿no le veis vosotros el parecido entre la perla y el anillo único? Amores prohibidos, la lucha del bien contra el mal… puede que me haya pasado un poco con comparar a Gollum con Naraku, pero es verdad que la perla corroe a aquel que la posee.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado esta especie de cosa y que si podéis me dejéis algún comentario (se aceptan críticas constructivas, pero por favor si solo dices que no te gusta sin darme algo más de opinión no podré arreglar los errores en el caso que los haya). Aunque como digo siempre, sino has podido o querido poner algún no pasa nada, me llena de satisfacción y algría que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.

Aclaraciones:

1 -El titulo _La balada de Inuyasha y Kagome _ es un cameo, pues lo comparo con _La balada de Belen y Lúthien_ la cual si no habéis leído, recomiendo.

2- Nerima y "El truco de las castañas" no ha sido elegido al azar, me refiero a Ranma Saotome, el cual lo he anclado en el fic como primo de Kagome. Me parece más divertido que no que Kagome sea prima de Akane, pues los dos hombres (Inuyasha y Ranma) son muy celosos y puede que algún día haga un fic sobre que estos dos se encuentran… ya veré xD

3- La parte en cursiva, es un trozo del principio de la película de "El Señor de los Anillos. La Comunidad del anillo" que **copio literalmente**. No hago ninguna adaptación ni nada parecido, simplemente remarco esa parte porque realmente es un gran prólogo que me gusta y que resume bastante bien la idea del poder que tiene el anillo único. Lo advierto porque no quiero que nadie me diga que estoy plagiando algo de esta película o del libro de Tolkien. En ningún momento lo pretendo.

4- y último, aconsejo ver las películas así como leer los libros. Son realmente fantásticos. De paso, aconsejo que os paséis por mi blog, si os gustan la forma de escribir que tengo, pues encontraréis más historias mías. Hace tiempo que no lo actualizo, pero me encantaría ver algún comentario allí, si se puede.

En fin, creo que ahora sí que ya está xD

Espero que os haya gustado!

Nos vemos prontito!


End file.
